


What He Needed Most

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Community: nekid_spike, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike is devastated and Willow gives him what he needs most.





	What He Needed Most

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What He Needed Most  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 348  
>  **Summary:** Spike is devastated and Willow gives him what he needs most.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Three of a Kind](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5336877.html) challenge at nekid_spike  
> For this pic:  
> [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1106406/1106406_original.jpg)  
> [Full Size](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1106406/1106406_original.jpg)

“It hurts.” Spike mumbled the words as he laid his head against the witch’s shoulder. Despite his sadness he couldn't stop the smile as he heard her quick intake of breath and the tempo of her heart increase. Even in the state he was in he still held the power to make her afraid and tempted all at the same time.

Willow knew Spike was a vampire and an evil one at that, it wasn't something she was ever likely to forget. But it didn't stop her heart from going out to him as she saw the tears fill his eyes. _Who knew vampires could feel so deeply?_

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” She should be gasping in horror as the words left her lips and trying her damnedest to figure out a way to recall them but she knew the second she turned her head and found herself staring into Spike’s eyes it was too late.

No one had ever asked him that question. Not once in all of his existence and to have it come from a half frightened, half tempted witch was all the more surprising. He couldn’t stop himself from teasing, “Just what did you have in mind, pet?”

The teasing tone in Spike’s voice pissed her off to no end. It was almost as if he thought she was some frightened little girl who would run screaming from the room given half the chance. Willow completely ignored the part of her that tried to remind her she was a frightened little girl, instead she squared her shoulders and whispered, “What do you need?” Her eyes widened as she swallowed hard. “But no biting.”

Spike bit back another smile. _Like she could stop him if he really wanted to._ It was fortunate for her his heart wasn’t in it. His smile faded.

At the lost, haunted look on his face Willow knew what he needed most. She opened up her arms and without a word Spike slid into her embrace and held on until the sadness ebbed away.


End file.
